starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft product chronology
The following is a timeline of StarCraft franchise product releases. 1998 —the first game in the series]] *April 1, ''StarCraft is first released for the PC. *June 1, StarCraft Shareware first released for the PC. *July 31, StarCraft: Insurrection is released. *November 30: StarCraft: Brood War is released for the PC. 1999 *''StarCraft'' is released for the Apple Macintosh. *''StarCraft'' is named the best-selling computer game for 1998IGN Staff (2000-01-20). Starcraft Named #1 Seller in 1998. IGN. *''StarCraft: Retribution'' is released. *February to June: StarCraft Enslavers: Dark Vengeance released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month (five parts). *March 26: Mercenaries is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March 29, StarCraft: Revelations published in Amazing Stories. 2000 —the first novel in the series]] *March 1, Alternity: StarCraft Edition, a mini-game for the Alternity RPG game rules, is released. *Spring, ''StarCraft: Hybrid published in Amazing Stories. *June 12, StarCraft and Brood War are ported to the Nintendo 64. *October 27, Deception is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *December 18, the StarCraft: Uprising ebook is published. 2001 *January 31: Mercenaries II is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March: StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade is published. *June: StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga is published. 2002 *May, StarCraft: Speed of Darkness is published. *Sept 22, StarCraft: Ghost is announced by Blizzard. 2006 *March 24, StarCraft: Ghost is "indefinitely postponed" by Blizzard,Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) which insists it hasn't been canceled. 2008-03-14. Blizzard Presents SC2 in China. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-07. *May, StarCraft: Queen of Blades is published. *November 28, StarCraft: Ghost: Nova is published. 2007 *May 19, StarCraft II announced. *May 22, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn published. *May 25, Tychus Findlay polystone statue available for sale.Blizzplanet. (2007-05-24). Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). *October, StarCraft the Board Game published.Fantasy Flight Games (2007-03-26). Product Development Page (includes Board Game). Fantasy Flight Games. *November 13, StarCraft Archive published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-29). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Archive Product Page. Simon and Schuster. *November 27, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-31). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Dark Templar #2 Product Page. Simon and Schuster. 2008 ]] *August 1, ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 published. *November 1, Echoes of War, Legendary Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Legendary Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *November 22, Echoes of War, Standard Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Standard Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *December 17, StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War, an expansion set to StarCraft: The Board Game, goes on sale.Fantasy Flight staff. 2008-12-17. StarCraft: Brood War Now On Sale. Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-17. *December 19, Echoes of War: The music of Blizzard Entertainment available for download (in whole and in part) from iTunes.Medievaldragon. 2008-12-19. Echoes of War Now Available On iTunes. Blizzplanet Accessed 2008-12-20. *December 30, StarCraft: I, Mengsk published. 2009 *January 1, the second volume of StarCraft: Frontline published. *May 27: StarCraft comic issue #1 published. *June 24: StarCraft Issue #2 published. *June 30: StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight published. *July 14th: StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 published. *August 19: StarCraft Issue #3 published. *September 16: StarCraft Issue #4 published. *October 1: StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 is published. *October 28: StarCraft Issue #5 is published. *November 18: Changeling short story is published online.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 17, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. *November 25: StarCraft Issue #6 is published. *December 29: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 is published. 2010 ]] *January 15: ''Mothership short story is published online. *January 20: StarCraft Issue #7 is published. *March 5: Broken Wide short story is published online. *April 6: StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils hardcover is published. *April 7: StarCraft: Book 1, the StarCraft comic compilation, is published. *May 13: Collateral Damage short story is published online.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. *June 25: The Titan Books version of StarCraft: Book 1 ''is published. *July 27: ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty released. *:StarCraft: Issue 0 published. *:The Art of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty published. *August 10: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 published. *October 13: Stealing Thunder short story is published online.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (Oct. 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-22. *December 7: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 1 published online.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 7, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Accessed 2010-12-08. *December 23: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 2 published online.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 23, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 2 Accessed 2010-12-29. *December 28: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 3 published online.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 28, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 3 Accessed 2010-12-29. *December 28: StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils softcover published. 2011 '' was released in 2011]] *January 25: Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions part 4 released.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (January 25, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 4 Accessed 2011-01-25. *March 8: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 published. *April 7: Colossus short story is published online.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. *April 12: StarCraft II: Devils' Due published. *May 11: StarCraft: Book 1 graphic novel trade paperback published. *August: StarCraft II: Starter Edition is released. *September 27: StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres published. 2012 *January 27: Zeratul and Jim Raynor figurines sold.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-01-27. Launch Detected: StarCraft Action Figures Now Available. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-01-31. *March 7-8: Sarah Kerrigan and Tychus Findlay figurines sold.STARCRAFT PREMIUM: SERIES 2: KERRIGAN, QUEEN OF BLADES COLLECTIBLE FIGURE. DC Comics. Accessed 2011-12-22.STARCRAFT PREMIUM: SERIES 2: TYCHUS FINDLAY COLLECTIBLE FIGURE. DC Comics. Accessed 2011-12-22.Medievaldragon. 2012-03-08. DC Unlimited Launches StarCraft II Premium Series 2 Action Figures. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2012-03-10. *March 27: Mass market version of StarCraft II: Devils' Due published. *October 10: RISK: StarCraft is released. *November 6: StarCraft II: Flashpoint published. 2013 ]] *February 6: Project Blackstone goes live.Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-13 *February 7: ''In the Blood short story is published online.Burns, Matt. "In the Blood." (Feb. 07, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Blood Accessed 2013-02-07. *February 12: The Art of Blizzard published. *February 13: A War On short story is published online.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. *February 20: The Teacher short story is published online.Maxwell, Matthew. "The Teacher." (Feb. 20, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Teacher Accessed 2013-02-20. *February 28: Frenzy short story is published online.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. *March 6: Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance comic is published online.Dayton, Cameron (March 6, 2013). Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance. Comixology. Starcraft: Kerrigan - Hope and Vengeance #0 Accessed 2013-03-09. ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). **March 12: Hope and Vengeance released at the Blizzard website.Dayton, Cameron (March 12, 2013). Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance. Blizzard Entertainment. Kerrigan Hope and Vengeance Accessed 2013-04-18. *March 7: Cold Symmetry short story is published online.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Cold Symmetry Accessed 2013-03-07. *March 12: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm goes live. **''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Art Book'' released. *March 14: Icehouse short story is published online.O'Reilly, Michael and Brooks, Robert. "Icehouse." (March 14, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Icehouse Accessed 2013-03-14. *March 21: Just an Overlord short story is published online.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-21. *March 28: Command Performance short story is published online.Irvine, Alex. "Command Performance." (March 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Command Performance Accessed 2013-03-28. *April 4: The Education of PFC Shane short story is published online.Brooks, Robert. "“The Education of PFC Shane”." (April 4, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Education of PFC Shane Accessed 2013-04-04. *April 11: Great One short story is published online.Irvine, Alex. "“Great One”." (April 11, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Great One Accessed 2013-04-11. *April 18: Acid Burns short story is published online.Johnston, Antony. "“Acid Burns”." (April 18, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Acid Burns Accessed 2013-04-18. *April 26: Lens of the Void short story is published online.Todd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. *May 2: In the Dark short story is published online.Gerrold, David. "“In the Dark”." (May 2, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Dark Accessed 2013-05-02. *May 9: Carrier short story is published online.Kogge, Michael. "Carrier." (May 09, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Carrier Accessed 2013-05-09. *May 16: Lost Vikings short story is published online.Forbeck, Matt. "Lost Vikings." (May 16, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lost Vikings Accessed 2013-05-16. *May 22: Momentum short story is published online.McAleese, Danny. "Momentum." (May 22, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Momentum Accessed 2013-05-22. *May 28: Mass market version of StarCraft II: Flashpoint published. *May 30: The Fightin' SceeVees short story is published online.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "The Fightin' SceeVees." (May 30, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Fightin' SceeVees. Accessed 2013-05-30 2014 *February: Vinyl Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan figures released.2013-10-01, Funko POP Vinyl Figures – StarCraft II World of Warcraft Diablo III Pre-Orders. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-10-03 *July 1: The Exit short story is published online.McAleese, Dany. "The Exit." (July 1, 2014). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Exit Accessed 2014-07-02 *July 21: StarCraft II: War Stories released.Starcraft: War Stories (Kindle Edition). Amazon.com, accessed on 2014-06-29 *August: Sideshow Collectibles Jim Raynor statue released.Raynor Sixth Scale Figure by Sideshow Collectibles. Sideshow. Accessed 2013-08-07. 2015 ]] *May: ''Heroes of the Storm StarCraft mini-figures released.2015-02-19, Pre-Order FUNKO Heroes of the Storm Mystery Minis Mini-Figures. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-20 *October 1: Ascension short story released. *October 6: Perdition's Crossing short story released.2015-10-01, Legacy of the Void Short Story: Ascension. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-03 *October 13: Children of the Void short story released. *October 20: Artanis: Sacrifice webcomic goes live. *October 27: Sector Six short story released. *November 3: It Will End in Fire short story released. *November 10: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void released.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-09-13. Legacy of the Void Launches 11/10 - Watch the Cinematic now!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-09-13. *November 17: StarCraft Field Manual published. 2015-03-07, Starcraft Tech Manual. Amazon, accessed on 2015-03-09 2016 *March 29: First installment of StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops released.2016-03-15. StarCraft Twitter. Twitter. Accessed 2016-03-15. *May 30: The StarCraft and Warcraft Coloring Book is released. *August 2: Part 2 of Nova Covert Ops released.2016-07-20. StarCraft Twitter. Twitter. Accessed 2016-03-15. *November 15: StarCraft: Evolution released.StarCraft: Evolution, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2016-05-05 *November 22: Part 3 of Nova Covert Ops released.2016-11-05. Foundations for the Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-11-05. *November 29: Nova: The Keep released. 2017 ]] *July 19: ''StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 released. *August 14: StarCraft: Remastered released. *August 16: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 released. *September 13: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 released. *December 9: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 4 released. 2018 *January 5: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 released.Warchest 2, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-12-21 *February 9: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 ''released. *March 30/31: The 20th Anniversary of the ''StarCraft franchise is celebrated. *July 25: StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1 released.StarCraft: Scavengers #1. Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2018-02-02 *August 8: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7 released. *August 29: StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2 released.STARCRAFT: SCAVENGERS #2, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2018-05-25 *September 6: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8 released. *September 26: StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 3 to be released.STARCRAFT: SCAVENGERS #3, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2018-06-24 *October 4: StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9 to be released. *October 15: Cinematic Art of StarCraft to be released.Cinematic Art of StarCraft (StarCraft: Cinematic Art of) Hardcover – September 15, 2018, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2018-04-06 *October 31: StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4 to be released.STARCRAFT: SCAVENGERS #4, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2018-07-29 2019 *January 23: StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1 to be released.